


Storm

by Space_Violets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Alvez, Bisexual Spencer Reid, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: It was nearly midnight and pouring rain outside. So why on earth was someone knocking on Spencer’s door? And why was that someone Luke Alvez, soaking wet, and dressed to the nines?
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the finale because my boys deserve to fall in love with each other.

Spencer woke with a start, glancing at his watch. 11:54 pm. He groaned, realizing he fell asleep on the couch. Thunder boomed outside his apartment window, reminding Spencer of the rain lulling him to sleep only an hour earlier. He jumped slightly in surprise when he heard a loud knock on his door. “That must be what woke me up in the first place.” He grumbled to himself, glancing at his phone to see if he missed an emergency call from work. 

Seeing nothing, he moved to look out the peephole of his door. He opened the door after being shocked to see Luke standing there, soaking wet, and wearing a suit. A very nice suit, Spencer noted. “Hi Reid.” He muttered, and Spencer swore he could see tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“You okay?” he asked. Luke shook his head. Spencer grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. “Let me get you some dry clothes.” He guided Luke to his bathroom, handing him a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. “There's some towels in the cabinet if you want. I’ll be in the living room.” 

Spencer tried to take his mind off the strange situation. Or more accurately, tried to take his mind off of Luke. Soaking wet and looking like he’d seen a ghost. His mind was brought back to the present when he felt a weight sit next him on the couch. “Hey, thank you.” Luke said, running a hand though his mostly dried hair. 

“You’re welcome. Do you want to talk about it?” Luke nodded at the words. 

“I had a date.” He stated simply, as if that was any explanation. 

“Didn’t go well?” 

Luke laughed. “It was amazing. And I should be thrilled. I thought she was what I wanted, on paper she’s perfect for me.” 

“Is this about Garcia?” Spencer asked, tentatively. Luke nodded. 

“It was our third date. I thought… I thought she was what I wanted. And I really like her. But I- I.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “Spencer, this isn’t fair. I’m sorry I showed up here in the middle of the night but I was so upset that I kept walking around town and I ended up here.” Spencer put his hand on Luke’s arm. 

“It’s okay Luke. I’m your friend and I’m here for you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m- I’m already in love with someone else. Someone I don’t think could ever love me back.” 

“Well whoever she is, I doubt that’s true. Any girl would be lucky to have your affection. Luke, you’re a catch. Trust me.” 

“What about guys?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Am I a catch to guys too?” Luke asked, causing Spencer to shoot his eyebrows up in surprise. 

‘Of course. I- I didn’t realize you were…” 

“Bisexual? I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.” Luke replied, moving his gaze from Spencer’s face to the floor.” 

“What? No, I’m-I…” Spencer laughed nervously. “I’m bisexual too. I just didn’t think you were into guys.” 

“Well, I guess we’re both full of surprises tonight.” Luke muttered, nervously. He noticed Spencer cheeks turning pink. “You okay? You’re acting weird.” 

“What? No. I’m not. Why would I be weird?” Spencer forced a laugh that neither of them believed. 

“Spencer, maybe you’re just giving me false hope right now so feel free to interrupt me at any point before I embarrass myself. But do you have feelings for me? Because if you do, oh god please tell me. Because I-” His sentence was cut off by Spencer grabbing his face and bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow, tentative and almost scared. Luke put his hands in Spencer’s hair, pulling him closer, causing Spencer to find his confidence and deepen the kiss. 

After a few minutes, Spencer adjusted his position, pulling Luke onto his lap. Luke gasped slightly in surprise as he felt the bulge in Spencer’s pants rub against his own. He pulled back, placing his hands on the other man’s shoulders to steady himself. “You okay?” Spencer breathed. 

“I’m incredible Spencer. I just...” He took a deep breath. “I don’t just want this. I want to do this properly because you mean so much to me. I want everything with you.” Spencer chuckled. 

“Is this your weird way of asking me out on a date Luke?” 

“Yes.” He planted one more kiss on Spencer’s lips before standing up. “I should get going. It’s late.” 

“Or you could stay? Like you said, it’s late. Nothing needs to happen. Besides, we’ve shared a bed platonically before. I’ll drop you off at your place in the morning.” 

“Okay.” Luke smiled and grabbed Spencer’s hand, pulling him to a standing position. “Thank you Spencer.” He kissed him once more, smiling as Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. 


End file.
